Rapat (Osis)
by Jcansnh
Summary: Rapat osis dan Jihoon benar-benar malas duduk disebelah Jinyoung./ "Jahat banget sih, yang." [ Produce 101 ; Baejin Jihoon ; GS!Jihoon,Minhyun,Minki,Daehwi ]


Mimpi nyaris menjemput Jinyoung kalau saja Jihoon tidak memukul dahinya pelan menggunakan pena. Jinyoung menggerutu pelan sambil mengusap dahi, lalu menegakkan badan pada sandaran kursi. Matanya menatap malas pantulan proyektor yang menjadi perhatian semua orang. Penjelasan Kim Samuel, si adik tingkat ketua klub basket yang merangkap ketua bidang olahraga itu membuat Jinyoung mengantuk.

Jinyoung melirik Jihoon yang masih fokus menatap dan mendengar laporan tentang bidang olahraga bulan ini. Iseng, ia menarik rambut Jihoon yang hari ini dikuncir ekor kuda dan dibalas Jihoon dengan tusukan tutup pulpen di perut Jinyoung.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Baejin." bisik Jihoon sambil melotot.

Jinyoung sendiri malah terkekeh pelan tanpa suara, baginya Jihoon saat fokus itu sangat unyu dan Jinyoung mendadak ingin memeluk Jihoon.

"Sayang~"

Jihoon lagi-lagi melotot saat mendengar panggilan Jinyoung yang sangat mengerikan itu. "Apasih?"

Jinyoung merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan miring menghadap Jihoon yang berada di sebelah kanannya. "Cium dong," ujar Jinyoung sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya. Jihoon menggerutu, lalu memukul berulang kali bibir kekasihnya itu dengan pulpen hingga si Bae mengaduh.

"Jahat banget sih, yang."

"Bodo amat. Fokus deh Baejin, wakil ketua osis macam apa sih kamu?"

Jihoon kembali fokus pada proyektor yang kini slide-nya menunjukkan laporan dari bidang kewirausahaan. Sementara Jinyoung malah memperhatikan Jihoon, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan bibir Jihoon yang sedikit maju karena sang pemilik sedang fokus, itu kebiasaan Jihoon.

"Yang, yang," panggil Jinyoung sambil menggoyangkan lengan Jihoon yang berada di atas meja.

"Hmmm."

"Kalau pacarnya lagi ngomong itu dilihat dong, sayang."

Jihoon menoleh pada Jinyoung sambil melotot. "Apa?"

"Galak banget sih, yang." Jinyoung kini menggunakan tangan Jihoon sebagai alas tidurnya. "Aku ngantuk banget nih, semalem habis kejar tugas fisika."

Jihoon mengetuk kepala Jinyoung dengan pulpen. "Siapa suruh tugasnya ditumpuk? Itu kan tugas dari bulan kemarin. Emang kamu ngapain aja sih?"

"Aku kan sibuk mikirin kamu, yang ehehe," Jinyoung menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ekhem!"

Jinyoung langsung menegakkan badannya ketika mendengar suara Jonghyun, si ketua osis. "Sudah pacarannya?" sindir Jonghyun.

"Nggak lagi pacaran kok, hyung," kilah Jinyoung, sementara Jihoon hanya menunjukkan wajah datar.

"Oh ya?" Jonghyun menunjuk Jinyoung menggunakan penggaris besi. "Coba jelaskan lagi apa yang disampaikan Kim Samuel dari bidang olahraga dan Yoo Seonho dari bidang kewirausahaan, Bae Jinyoung."

Jinyoung baru akan membuka mulutnya saat suara Jonghyun kembali terdengar. "Kamu nggak memperhatikan, kan?"

Jonghyun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Kenapa juga dia dahulu memilih Bae Jinyoung menjadi partner?

"Jihoon, mending pacaran sama aku deh dari pada sama Jinyoung." Jonghyun memandang Jinyoung tajam.

"Whoah. Nggak bisa gitu, hyung," protes Jinyoung.

Kemudian seisi ruangan ribut, lalu terpecah menjadi #TeamJinyoung dan #TeamJonghyun.

"Duh maaf nih Jonghyun hyung. Walau Jinyoung itu pemalas, jarang mandi, suka tebar pesona sama junior ataupun senior, jarang belajar, tapi aku tetap cintanya sama dia, gimana dong?"

"Ah Jihoon hyung di mantra sama Jinyoung hyung, nih." ㅡ Lee Daehwi, sekbid kewirausahaan #TeamJonghyun.

"Wah Jinyoung sama Jihoon tuh jodoh ya, jadi jangan diganggu gugat." ㅡ Kang Daniel, sekbid olahraga #TeamJinyoung (Soalnya Daniel yang jadi mak comblang antara Jinyoung dan Jihoon)

"Jonghyun hyung jadian sama Minki aja, kasihan tuh si Minki di gantungin mulu." ㅡ Hwang Minhyun, kabid motivasi belajar #TeamJonghyunMinki.

"Iya tuh ketua osis jadian sama sekretaris aja, cocok-cocok." ㅡ Bae Jinyoung, wakil ketua osis #TeamJonghyunMinki #TeamJinyoungJihoon.

Minki yang duduk disebelah Jonghyun langsung salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah saat namanya disangkut-pautkan. "Teman-teman, mari fokus ke rapat hari ini."

Dan setelah itu rapat bulanan osis kembali dilanjutkan.

"Baejin," panggil Jihoon saat Jinyoung fokus memperhatikan pantulan proyektor yang menampilkan laporan bulanan bidang kewirausahaan.

Jinyoung menoleh. "Kenapa, sayang?"

Jihoon dengan cepat mengecup bibir Jinyoung, setelah itu ia tersenyum. Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, karena masih memproses peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Rapat baru selesai dua jam lagi." Senyum Jihoon makin lebar. "Semangat, bae."

Jinyoung tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Jihoon. "Semangat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lol aku beneran kangen jaman jaman jadi anggota osis. Soalnya tiap rapat aku kerjaannya ngobrol hal ga penting sama kabid dan anggota(aku sekbid), karena aku satu-satunya anggota perempuan di bidang teknologi informasi wkwk. Btw disini ceritanya Jihoon tuh sekretaris juga sama kaya Minki, cuman Jihoon sek 2. Jadi dia sering duduk bareng Jinyoung dan kepisah dari Jonghyun-Minki (karena Jinyoung itu semacem ketos 2)

#Team itu gara-gara keinget Reply88, dan aku #TeamTaek wkwk. Adakah yg nonton reply series?soalnya aku ada fanfict yg banyak kuambil dari scene reply series (97,94,88)

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
